A bed skirt, also known in the art as a dust ruffle or valence, is placed between the mattress and the box springs of a bed. A bed skirt covers the sides of the box springs and any space under the bed that would otherwise be visible. Bed skirts also help prevent the collection of dust under a bed. Bed skirts are also used for aesthetic purposes to create a desired decorative look to a bed. Prior art methods of bed skirts include the use of elastic in the side panels for installation and securing of the bed skirt in place. The use of elastic often results in an ill-fitted bed skirt which may sag or droop.